Voreiling
by EdyOgden
Summary: Pevees es un joven que al cumplir la mayoría de edad recibe una herencia de su Bisabuelo, el cual era creador de un mundo mágico, un mundo que esta llegando a su fin. Tiene que huir de las garras de el que fue el mejor amigo de su antepasado, pues quiere habitar su mundo.. que no le pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

Voreiling

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse de nuevo, detrás de las nubes de color gris claro. El astro rey había aparecido después de haber estado ausente. Las lluvias no habían cesado desde hacia ya dos meses, esto no seria raro si estas hubiesen llegado en su momento indicado, mas sin embargo el verano estaba todavía retirado.

Era el mes de mayo, corrían los primeros días, el cielo se volvería a teñir de ese color gris tan característico de la temporada de lluvias. Era raro, la naturaleza se comportaba de una manera extraña, el clima era lo bastante confuso para poder predecirlo, pero lo cierto era que en ningún otro año había ocurrido algo así; o al menos eso se creía.

El servicio meteorológico del estado se había dado por vencido en su intento por encontrar alguna explicación científica a dicho fenómeno, pues era extraño el comportamiento de las corrientes de aire, así como el intercambio eléctrico entre las masas (Rayos y relámpagos) pues si bien es cierto decir, la temperatura no era la indicada para que se dieran estos acontecimientos.

Resultaba aun más curioso y hasta cierto punto preocupante para los expertos, percatarse que la región ciénaga era la única afectada, contando a los 5 municipios de la zona.

Un clima bastante extraño, que para algunos no era más que un cambio en el orden natural de las estaciones. Las personas mayores decían que esto no era normal, pero tampoco raro, pues los cambios del clima se debían a lo mal que se le estaba tratando al planeta, pues decían que en sus tiempos todo era mas orgánico (la producción de los alimentos), natural e higiénico. Aunque estos argumentos eran validos, ya que era una realidad, sonaría más lógico si esto pasara en gran parte del mundo.

Era desconcertante el panorama, era como si dicha región estuviese pagando algún mal.

Corría el quinto mes. La segunda semana, cuando se anuncio lo que seria para muchos una gran sorpresa, para algunos otros una mala señal, y para una minoría, un fenómeno más. Un eclipse de total de sol, la luna cubriría al astro rey durante algunos minutos. Una verdadera confusión para los astrónomos, pues las lluvias seguían sin parar, no podía ser posible que el sol se fuera a ocultar por un poco de tiempo, si tenia alrededor de dos meses que se le veía muy rara vez.

Aun con la confusión, el centro de meteorología, extendió las medidas de seguridad necesarias para este evento, que seria sin duda espectacular. Estaba pronosticado para el día 29 de mayo, alrededor del medio día; con una duración aproximada de quince minutos.

.

La fecha se acercaba, los días nublados y lluviosos no se les veía fin, la polémica se había calmado, ya no quedaba mas, solo esperar la llegada y partida del sol. La semana previa al eclipse comenzaron a circular en las noticias locales algunas precauciones para que se pudiera presenciar el eclipse sin ningún problema; entre las que destacaban no mirarlo directamente, se recomendaba usar lentes oscuros, o mirarlo a través de un balde con agua, así el ocultamiento se reflejaría ahí. Las medidas abarcaban un entorno general, pero en específico a las mujeres que estuvieran embarazadas o tuvieran la sospecha de estarlo; utilizar algún objeto de metal debajo de su blusa, cerca del vientre.

También se recomendaba a las personas que sufrieran algún trastorno psico-social estar, de preferencia ese día, acompañados, pues los efectos podrían ser desde depresión, angustia infundada, desesperación y hasta llegar al punto del intento del suicidio.

Justo tres días antes del esperado eclipse solar, apareció en un noticiero matutino en cadena nacional, un experto en la materia, un francés que había arribado a la ciudad capital justo en el momento en el que se dio a conocer el eclipse. Su objetivo; analizar el comportamiento de los astros. Y ahora daba sus resultados de dicha investigación.

-Buenos días de nuevo a todo nuestro auditorio, estamos de regreso con el doctor platíquenos por favor ¿cual es el motivo de su visita a nuestro país?- le pregunto el conductor del noticiero con mas audiencia "_Dias" _a su invitado

-Si buenos días, amm a todos- dijo el francés, que por cierto su español era muy bueno, ya que había trabajado en ocasiones anteriores con latinos- mira ¿Francisco verdad?- pregunto este un tanto apenado a lo que e otro accedió con una ligera sonrisa- el objetivo de la visita fue analizar dicho fenómeno que se dará en unos cuantos días, pues es algo muy curioso, amm- titubeo mientras buscaba la palabra correcta- muy extraño.

- ¿No es un eclipse que se de comúnmente? , me refiero a que ¿Qué es lo que tiene de raro?- pregunto Paco, como lo llamaban sus televidentes, después de haber interrumpido al doctor.

- No, amm digamos que un eclipse total del sol sucede cuando la luna, que gira sobre su orbita, se desplaza y llega al punto en el que se interpone al sol, de una manera natural puesto que es su movimiento normal, por uno momentos para después seguir su trayecto, en este caso- hubo una pausa prolongada como si se fuera a dar una trágica noticia- la luna camina hacia el sol, va en busca de el.

Hubo otro momento de silencio. Ni uno ni otro articulaba ninguna palabra, parecia que los dos estuvieran analizando lo que se acaba de decir- es decir que el astro propio del planeta tierra, el astro con luz propia ¿salió de su orbita? ¿Camina hacia el sol?- dijo _Paco _rompiendo el silencio, y tratando de mantener la profesionalidad sin salir de sus casillas, pues parecía una broma de su interlocutor.

-Así es, este fenómeno sin duda es escaso, podríamos decir que la alineación planetaria es muy frecuente, pero claro, sin salir de sus ejes de rotación, en este caso, se desafía a la naturaleza, a las leyes de la física, estática entre muchas otras.

-Y me podría decir ¿en alguna otra ocasión se había dado este suceso?- cuestiono al doctor que parecía un poco nervioso.

-Claro, mira amm esto es un fenómeno que sucede alrededor de cada 300 años, es una especie de magnetismo que hace que el astro rey, atraiga a los astros de cada planeta. Sin embargo en esta ocasión parece ser que solo el astro del planeta tierra, es el único que sufre de este efecto. Por otro lado, los registro indican que el ultimo eclipse de esta magnitud se registro en el año de 1912, es decir hace menos de 100 años, porque lo llamamos nosotros en esta ocasión _Voireling, _es decir que este es un eclipse prematuro.

-Entiendo entiendo, por supuesto que no traerá ningún efecto sobre la tierra ¿o si?- pregunto con un tono de angustia el conductor.

-No claro que no, lo único que podría pasar es que la luna se extinga al acercase demasiado al sol _jeje- _dijo con un tono de broma pero a la vez dando entender que no era una teoría tan improbable- y lo que mas amm nos llama la atención, es que este eclipse se podrá ver solamente en algunos lugares de su país, sobre todo en el occidente, es decir en Xal…

-Bueno, se nos termino el tiempo muchas gracias por su atención y seguiremos al pendiente de este tan esperado fenómeno astral- interrumpió el locutor, de pronto hubo una perdida momentánea de la señal, regreso el canal y ya estaban en cortes comerciales.

Todo se volvía tan confuso, no solo por la próxima aparición de un eclipse que anuncio de repente su llegada. No era contradictoria la presencia de lluvias continuas en una época del año que no era la indicada. Era absurdo que estos fenómenos se dieran en un lugar en particular, no bastaba con no ver el sol después de meses tan solo algunos días, esporádicamente, si no que ahora el solo "llegaría" y se iría de nuevo, por unos minutos, pero aun así, pareciera que dicho astro quisiera ya no volver a aparecer, por lo menos en cierta región.

Por lo pronto ya nada era seguro, pareciera que la madre naturaleza estuviera jugando una mala jugada que tal vez no tardaría mucho, pero mientras deba de si, no quedaba mas que esperar a que tal vez el sol se ocultara para siempre

Era la tarde del 28 de Mayo de 1991, la lluvia comenzaba a disminuir, el panorama era el mismo, combinado con la llegada de lo que seria el ocaso, si el sol estuviese presente. El cielo adquiría un intenso color negro, el olor a tierra mojada se extendía por todo el pueblo.

El lago mas grande del país estaba, como lo llamaban los habitantes de la ribera, enojado, pues ondeaba con mayor intensidad; el agua golpeaba los muros de las casa construidas en la cercanía de este. El viento era cada vez más fuerte y esto le daba a la llegada de la noche una sensación de miedo y nostalgia.

Pasada la media noche, la lluvia se intensifico, los relámpagos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, al igual que el viento tan fuerte. Las calles estaban desiertas y ya llevaban bastante agua que corría en dirección al lago.

Las fuertes ráfagas ocasionaron una falla en la planta central de suministro eléctrico, un punto importante para el poblado. Como resultado, la mayorías de las viviendas estaban en penumbras, aunque para la mayoría no era de importancia pues estaban en profundos sueños.

Excepto claro aquellos que se había levantado por la madrugada ya fuera para asegurar que sus cosas estuvieran a salvo, por tener un sueños muy ligero o algunos simplemente para admirar la lluvia.

Una lluvia muy agradable, una mas sumada al temporal imprevisto. Conforme avanzaban las horas la tempestad se iba calmando, ya se sentía el fresco de la mañana, las nubes comenzaban a retirarse del lugar.

La mañana se torno aun más agradable, sobre todo al aparecer por el este, aquel desconocido ser. La evaporación comenzaba a hacer de las suyas, por lo tanto la temperatura se elevaba cada vez mas, parecía que nada hubiera pasado, salía a brillar como si su ausencia hubiese sido breve. Las personas que salían de casa se daban cuenta de ello.

El sistema de electricidad se había recuperado, muy temprano los técnicos y especialistas trabajaron lo suficiente para poder regresar lo más pronto posible ese servicio tan indispensable.

Los informes del clima eran, por fin normales, no daban un pronostico presuntivo o erróneo, era un hecho que el sol se interponía en su máximo esplendor.

El ambiente era diferente, se veía alegría en todos lados, la emoción de presenciar el eclipse de sol era sin duda especial, los pequeños eran los más entusiasmados. El medio día estaba a nada de llegar, los reporteros de las diferentes televisoras estaban preparados para lleva a cabo las transmisiones en vivo, desde muy temprano se habían estado pasando algunas reseñas históricas sobre los pasados eclipses en el mundo, sobre su naturaleza pero en especial este el famoso Voreiling que tanto se aclamaba, aquel en el que la luna se movería hacia el sol. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Eso no se sabia, solo pasaría.

Los programas locales de entretenimiento pararon por un momento para dar paso al evento astronómico más importante de los últimos años. Las cámaras se volvieron hacia el astro rey. Todos expectantes de aquel obscurecimiento, queriendo que pasara pero a su vez no.

Las doce mas un minuto y se comenzó a ver un destello de luz mas pequeño, se veía opacado por una diminuta forma que se acercaba de modo peculiar al prominente objeto brillante en el cielo, no era lo común, la manera en que este se desplazaba era visible desde la tierra. Se movía como un cohete lanzado al espacio. No giraba lentamente en una orbita; se desplazaba.

Todos los espectadores estaban protegidos de alguna manera, miles de cabezas volteaban al cielo, el pronóstico era una duración de máximo dos horas, aunque claro en el caso de las personas que se les había permitido salir de sus trabajos, debían regresar máximo en media hora.

En los televisores la única imagen que se veía era una mancha obscura con un halo de luz amarillo. Algunos prefirieron quedarse en casa para observarlo, pues no confiaban el salir y estar de cierta manera expuestos.

Transcurría la una de la tarde con treinta minutos, en las calles había solo pocas personas, sobre todo niños que eran los que no querían perder detalle. Algunas personas mayores sacaron sillas para estar cómodos.

En alguna parte del pueblo una familia estaba reunida en la sala de su hogar, el estar en la calle por más de una hora había cansado a la mujer que esperaba a su segundo hijo. Prefería estar siguiéndolo vía satélite, su marido, un joven de 23 años permanecía junto a ella pues antes sintió que le faltaba la respiración, debía ser por lo que dijeron en el noticiero aquellos días, cambios en el estado de salud.

Justo cuando se cumplieron las dos horas, los noticieros comenzaban a despedir su transmisión, con frases como "Magnifico" "Nos veremos dentro de 200 años"

"No se ustedes pero yo estoy maravillado".

No era de relevancia, por un momento, el hecho que pasado el tiempo esperado, la luna seguía frente al sol, sin ganas de querer moverse. Los canales regresaron a sus programaciones habituales, no sabían si esperar o no hacer caso a dicha situación.

Un vuelco en el corazón dio a su bebe pataleo unos minutos, se sentía fatal, quería no estar ahí. Un pequeño dolor en el pecho seguido de unas ganas de vomitar. Su esposo y papas preocupados corrieron por algún te, medicamento o algo que le ayudara a aliviar el mal.

El caos se propagaba en el exterior, el solo no volvería a salir, era una locura, era una señal, algunos niños comenzaron a llorar, los adultos a rezar. No se sabia como lo vivía el resto del estado, solo ahí, era un infierno.

Ya pasaban tres horas del inicio de la obscuridad ¿acaso se había olvidado el sol que debía seguir brillando para todos?

Cerca de que se ajustaran las cuatro horas de la imposición de la luna, la familia de tan desdichada mujer estaba realmente preocupada, creían que se adelantaría el parto pero no daba seña de nada en especifico, los dolores seguían.

La luna regresaba a su estado original, era halada por alguna fuerza, regresaba ´lentamente a la orbita.

Un destello de luz gris salió detrás de la luna y se dirigió hasta la persona que ocupaba ese sillón, primero dando un golpe fuerte en la ventana para después atravesarla y llegar de manera fugaz justo al vientre, se desmayó y callo a los pies de su desconcertado esposo.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

Pasada la media noche Pevees no podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en la cama. La obscuridad lo inquietaba pero a la vez lo confortaba, pues podía ser el factor que le ayudara a caer en un sueño profundo.

Le atribuía ese estado de insomnio al haber dormido toda la tarde del dia anterior; no obstante le preocupaba que en los últimos días había sido lo mismo, el poder dormir le costaba bastante trabajo.

Cuando menos lo pensó estaba soñando, aunque muy intranquilo; se encontraba en una sala, lo bastante grande para que cupieran las personas que allí había, eran alrededor de veinte, cada uno con una copa en la mano y él en el centro del salón dirigiendo unas palabras a los ahí presentes.

No alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía, pero parecía que era un motivo muy bueno para estar reunidos. Momentos después todos levantaban su copa para brindar.

Volvió en si, la penumbra se encontraba de nuevo ante el, se dio vuelta y tomo una almohada que estaba a su lado, la sintió un poco incomoda, así que solo la abrazo e intento dormir de nuevo. Por su mente pasaban un sinfín de cosas, creía tener algun problema mental que le estuviera causando la ausencia de sueño.

Minutos mas tarde se encontraba de nuevo en el mismo lugar, pero ahora estaban menos personas, el salón lucia mas opaco, las ventanas denotaban la llegada de la noche, unas cuantas antorchas resplandecían en las orillas del lugar. De pronto una luz ilumino el salón, tenían que ponerse a salvo, corrieron hacia el piso de abajo pero ya era tarde, el fuego los alcanzo y se llevo lo que restaba de la edificación.

Dio un brinco en la cama, se comenzaba a enfadar de la situación, era un hecho que ningún otro cumpleaños lo había pasado tan mal desde el primer minuto del día. Tal vez anterior a este fue cuando se fue a vivir un retiro espiritual y el ultimo día de su estancia se inicio una guerra con todo lo que hubiera a su alcance; almohadas, gorras, zapatos, etc. Y también era la madrugada de su cumpleaños, pero claro en aquella ocasión había una justificación para dicho desvelo. Ahora era sin motivo aparente.

La edificación se había derrumbado, pero él estaba a salvo, con unas cuantas heridas en el brazo izquierdo y en su pierna pues había brincado desde muy alto. Estaba sentado en los escombros, admirando el cielo, tan estrellado aquella noche, le hubiera gustado estar ahí, pero en un mejor momento, ahora miraba todo bajo sus pies.

Mientras admiraba lo que quedaba, un hombre alto, corpulento, de ojos azules y muy demacrados, se acercaba lentamente mientras el otro estaba distraído. Su sonrisa maléfica era similar a un cazador que tenia a su presa acorralada.

Cuando se percato que alguien se dirigía hacia el, al notar su presencia no dudo en correr entre piedras que no le estorbaron a su paso.

De pronto ya no corría, cabalgaba a toda velocidad, detrás de él iba aquel hombre, no montado en algún animal, el era ese animal de cuatro patas que lo seguía sin parar., al momento siguiente, callo del caballo. Tirado en el suelo, sin poder levantarse, vio como aquella bestia se acercaba a el, a su rostro, el hocico de aquella cosa tomo la mandíbula de Peves la prenso con mucha fuerza y lo comenzó a sacudir.

No solo lo soñaba, lo sentía, sintió como algo que no veía lo tenia sujeto, si poder gritar intento quitarse aquello que lo halaba. Toco con su pie el suelo, si, estaba en su cama, se limito a sumar esfuerzos para poder librarse de aquellos dientes que aun sentía. Un momento mas tarde logro respirar y sentirse seguro, subió el pie que le ayudo a cerciorarse de que estaba despierto y se enredo en su cobija. Miro el reloj de su celular, eran las 5:00am.

El alba estaba cerca, ya no pudo dormir, en realidad en toda lo noche no lo logro, se levanto de la cama, todo era silencio, se dirigió a la sala y prendió la televisión.

Estaba cansado, le dolía mucho su pierna derecha, debía ser por no haber descansado lo suficiente, sentía una presión en el pecho, justo en el lugar que ocupa el corazón. Eso le preocupaba, quería pensar que fue por la posición en la que durmió, eso debía de ser.

Su mama, la señora Ángela se levanto muy de mañana, con la intención de felicitar a su segundo hijo, pero su sorpresa fue que el ya estaba en pie, sin dudarlo un segundo se dirigió a donde él estaba y le di un gran abrazo, no cruzo palabra alguna acerca del porque ya estaba despierto, siempre se comunicaron bien, pero ahora algo cambiaba. Cumplía la mayoría de edad ¿seria por eso? ¿Seria que Pevees necesitaba un espacio y un tiempo para pensar las cosas? ¿Su futuro como adulto? Los cambios físicos y psicológicos era un factor determinante para las raras conductas de su ahora hijo adulto. No lo sabia, lo único que pensaba era lo feliz que eran como familia y que cualquier cosa que este decidiera seria lo mejor para todos.

Después de recibir las felicitaciones de su mama, un poco mas tarde siguieron sus hermanos, el mayor a el y una hermana menor de diez años. Su papa no estaba en casa, había salido a trabajar desde muy temprano.

La familia Alejandrez Madera vivía en el poblado de Godric´s Hollow, muy cerca de la capital del estado, eran muy respetados y queridos por los vecinos, siempre amables, dispuestos a colaborar.

Era una de las familiar por tradición, es decir que sus raíces eran originarias de ese lugar, sus antepasados habían residido ya sea en la cabecera municipal o en las delegaciones, que eran alrededor de doce las que conformaban este pequeño poblado.

Algunos días antes, la madre de Pevees le había informado que sus tíos abuelos de parte de su abuela materna habían llegado desde el extranjero, los siete hermanos se reunirían en su casa, solo para festejar su cumpleaños, lo cual era raro pues por lo regular solían estar juntos por algún motivo muy en especial, tal fue el ultimo acontecimiento, la muerte de su madre, seis años antes, cuando en el sexto piso del hospital capitalino, la señora María Fuentes había dejado de respirar, las defensas eran muy bajas, una neumonía se había apoderado de su cuerpo, el cual no resistió al virus.

En esta ocasión, sus 18 años eran un motivo para que todos sus parientes lejanos, tanto de sangre como en distancia estarían ahí, para felicitarlo, a uno de tantos sobrinos que anteriormente habían llegado a la misma edad y tal vez ni siquiera se acordaban del acontecimiento.

En efecto, ese día por la tarde comenzaron a llegar uno por uno, desde el mayor, el cual vivió solo pues nunca logro casarse, y fue quien cuido de su mama hasta el final, hasta el menor, quien últimamente vivía agobiado por sus enfermedades sin aparente causa mucho menos solución.

A todos ellos los conocía, aunque algunos por sus trabajos que debieron mudarse de su lugar de origen, no los veía con frecuencia, si embargo a todos los recordaba con aprecio y cariño, todos ellos durante su infancia se dedicaron a cuidarlo de alguna u otra manera. Siempre al tanto de sus estudios, seria quizá por ello que ahora estaban felices de que diera un paso más en su vida, avanzara para bien en el caminar de sus días.

Cuando eran las 2:00 de la tarde, todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, sentados platicando entre si, la abuela de Nicolás estaba en la cocina, al parecer estaba un poco consternada, no parecía estar feliz de ver a sus hermanos ahí, parecía que por el contrario le desagradaba tener que estar ella presente.

La comida estaba lista, una comida típica de nuestro país, maíz claro, la base de la alimentación. Todos comieron en silencio, eran muy pocos los que decían algún chiste o recordaban alguna anécdota graciosa de su infancia.

Ninguno venia acompañado por otro familiar, sus conyugues se habían quedado en casa, la razón, solo ellos la sabían. En alguna otra ocasión estaría todos, ahora querían estar sin compromisos, para poder festejar como se merecía a su sobrino, tal vez el sobrino favorito.

Terminaron de comer, la comida fue una delicia, nadie quería pararse de sus asientos, no porque no lo pudieran hacer, mas bien, no lo querían hacer, el momento llegaba, la noticia alguien la tenia que dar, por lo que el 3ro de los hermanos les pidió silencio para decir alguna palabras.

Quiero agradecer a todos por haber aceptado estar aquí el día de hoy- dijo el tio Andrés con una voz muy seria- en segunda quiero felicitar a Pevees, no siempre se cumple la mayoría de edad- todos aplaudieron- y quiero decirle a mi sobrino, que cuente con nuestro apoyo de ahora en adelante, no dudes en pedir cualquier cosa que necesites- concluyo y se sentó

Cuando concluyo, el que era el penúltimo de ellos tomo la palabra- ¡Muy buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes!- dijo muy sonriente el tío Pedro- me alegra saber que tenemos un miembro oficial de la familia Fuentes, que claro en sus apellidos no pinta este, pero aun así es parte de nosotros- todos volvieron a aplaudir- y quiero que sepan sus hermanos de Pevees, que son también importantes, mas sin embargo- hizo una pausa- el ahora cumpleañero tiene un deber moral y una deuda con todos nosotros- las sonrisas se fueron debilitando ¿ a que se refería?- claro esta que yo no soy el indicado para hacer este comunicado, pero aun así, ¡Espero lo mejor de ti!- al terminar la oración se dirigió rápidamente el baño.

Todos callados, entre los visitantes se volteaban a ver y se hacían preguntas que no se alcanzaban a escuchar. Mientras que Andrés y Andrea dirigieron su mirada a Nicolás, el cual estaba muy confundido. Ellos siempre habían creído que el era el favorito de sus papas y ahora solo confirmaban, que también de sus tíos.

Había sido un error muy grande dejar que hablar al tío Pedro, pues se suponía que eso estaba reservado para hablarse en privado con el festejado, la única razón por la que estaba todos ahí, no era porque estaban de gozo, si no todo lo contrario, estaban casi presenciando un funeral de un joven que no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba en realidad.

La idea de reunirse era para hablar con calma y resolver todas sus dudas, sin embargo, alguien adelanto un final inesperado.

Cuando todos se habían esparcido por la casa, algunos en la sala, algunos en la cocina ayudando a levantar la mesa. Uno de los tíos fue hacia el patio, donde estaba aquel muchacho, el que logro vivir después de que se pronosticara lo contrario, después de que su mama hubiera recibido un golpe extraño proveniente de la calle, en medio de la confusión y después de haber caído al suelo, fue llevada al hospital donde quedo fuera de peligro, y dos meses después fue una labor de parto difícil, le falto oxigeno al nacer, se pronosticaba que si lograba sobrevivir podría quedar con secuela en el cerebro, quizá alguna dificultad en el lenguaje, aprendizaje, etc.

Pero ahí estaba, decidido a seguir luchando con la vida.

-¡Hola! ¿Porque no estas allá?- pregunto el tío Abraham- falta que sea partido el pastel- el joven se encogió de hombros- ¡valla, sigues como antes! Tan callado, tan reservado, siempre queriendo hacer las cosas solo.

-Creo que es mejor. A veces- dijo Nicolás volteando a ver a su interlocutor- pero dígame ¿a que se refirió mi tío Pedro con eso de un deber moral?- hubo una larga pausa.

-Escucha, la persona indicada para decirte esto, soy yo, pero ven, vamos a la azotea, para poderte explicar.

Subieron por las escalares del patio, como siempre, desde que era niño a el joven que acompañaba despacio a su familiar, le gustaba contar cada escalón que subía, sabia que eran 15, pero aun así era una vieja costumbre.

13..

14..

15..

Llegaron al último y tomaron un largo descanso, el día estaba hermoso, el pueblo estaba rodeado de tres cerros, uno por el norte, otro por el sur y otro por el poniente. Este ultimo era el mas grande de todos, por lo que el ocaso era mas rápido pues se ocultaba el sol con mas facilidad.

-Mira hijo-prosiguió el tío Abraham- esto que escucharas no es fácil, no se como comenzar, quizá lo mejor sea por decir que no es nada agradable esta noticia- el chico lo miraba desconcertado- tu bisabuelo que en paz descanse, habito un lugar, un lugar ajeno a su hogar, fue muy feliz durante su estancia, pero muy grande su desdicha.

"El murió muy joven. No se si lo sepas, pero yo lo vi cuando falleció, una muerte a duelo, con una persona que se decía su mejor amigo, un día que lo acompañe a su yunta, me pidió regresar si algo salía mal, yo a mis veintitrés años no sabia que seria aquello que le podía salir mal a mi papa. El siempre tuvo solución a nuestros problemas, sin embargo, la muerte le llego de sorpresa, aquel hombre fue mas rápido"

"yo corrí, pero regrese por el cuerpo de mi padre, lo subí al caballo y lo lleve a casa, ahí llegue con el cuerpo ensangrentado, no sabia quien era yo. Mi héroe se fue sin previo aviso, no se que debía."

Cuando termino sus ojos se habían humedecido y volteaba hacia el cielo.

-Lo siento, no sabia que esa había sido la manera en la que el murió- dijo consternado el joven.

-No importa ¿pero sabes? te pareces mucho a el, su físico lo tienes. Serás igual a el.

Saco de su pantalón una bulto pequeño y lo llevo a la mano del chico- antes de morir dejo esto para ti- abrió la mano ante la palma extendida del otro y deposito un pequeño artefacto brilloso.

-¿Lo dejo para mi? Pero ni siquiera me conocía- dijo Pevees confundido

-si, si sabia de tu existencia, mas que la de nadie, sabia que tu eres quien lo puede vengar, ahora te pido que guardes muy bien eso, no lo intentes descubrir hasta que te diga que puedes hacer con el, por lo pronto te puedo decir que tu eres su heredero directo, tu eres quien puede ayudarnos a salvar nuestro pasado, el pasado de mi padre, por lo tanto se cuidadoso.

"Y veras que todo será mejor, no intentes huir de nada o será peor, nosotros te ayudaremos, con nuestros consejos y nuestra experiencia, ve hacia el mas allá y enfrenta un pasado que no viviste pero con ello podrás salvar tu tierra que si habitaras"

Terminando de decir esto el tío Abraham miro hacia el sur y le dijo a Pevees

-Mira aquel cerro... detrás de aquel árbol frondoso el único que sobresale, justo ahí esta enterrado mi papa. ¿Quién diría que ese seria su destino?

Nicolas miro y callo por un momento, después volvió hacia el hombre y le dijo

-No entiendo ¿Qué es ese lugar que habito mi bisabuelo? ¿Por qué yo tengo que luchar por algo que no conozco?

-Esa es la herencia que dejo mi padre para ti, es difícil de explicar, solo te puedo decir que nosotros decidimos venir para decirte esto, mas sin embargo, nadie sabe con más exactitud lo que en realidad pasa, más que yo.

Dicho esto se dirigió a las escaleras y bajo el primer peldaño, tomo de la mano a su sobrino y le dijo

-Cuando sientas que no puedes con la incertidumbre, en ese momento estarás listo para comenzar, por lo pronto vamos a comer de ese pastel- bajo las escaleras y fueron a la cocina.

El día llego a su fin, el 29 de julio se había ido, uno a uno de los asistentes al festejo se fueron marchando, el sol se ponía y las nubes se teñían de color rojo y naranja por el poniente, en el sur se podía divisar ese árbol sobresaliente que nunca le había llamado la atención a Pevees hasta ahora.

En su mano tenia una cosa que brillaba, cerró el puño y lo llevo a su bolso, despidieron a sus tíos y entro a su casa. Ahora no sabia que pensar.


End file.
